The Legend of the Kuroi Senkou
by Demonkid
Summary: Returning from his premier SS rank mission the Densetsu no Kuroi Senkou resigns from all that is shinobi, years later he takes an apprentice by the name of Hyuga Hinata, watch her rise to fame and her plight for her teachers love. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


The mission had been anything but easy, a rudimentary mission gone wrong, a simple B rank mission entailing the signing of a treaty between Konohagakure and Amegakure had turn to a mission from hell.

Fifty kilometers south of the Amegakure border, the ANBU squad were ambushed by countless shinobi who fortunately for them weren't wearing their hitai-ate making it unable to decipher which village was committing treason as dictated by their treaties. Bombardment after bombardment of technique of all elements, from varying strength; such as simple balls to the elemental dragons, heck they even used some brand new techniques incinerating their own men as well as others, drenching them with water, cutting them apart, messing with each others nervous system from static attacks and gigantic jagged stalagmites piercing all that lay before them before breaking apart from their own weights.

Ten minutes into the battle two of the four ANBU black ops remained, the ANBU captain and his lieutenant Tenzo. The lieutenant going by the name of Yamato was using his own kekkei-genkai to protect himself from every technique while summoning vines to ensnare them before piercing their chests with sharp spiral looking vine, his captain the fabled black flash was killing in horrid amounts as the frontline lay obliterated as they held slashes all throughout their bodies, decapitated bodies missing limbs or their heads.

Even after countless deaths on the opponents side, they wouldn't stop in fear as they continued their relentless attacks, it was if an extremely powerful genjutsu had befallen them… but that was impossible unless they had been under the illusion since before they left Konoha… and even then the person would have to quite the prodigy to have gotten both the lieutenant and the captain of squad three. Subduing an A class and S class ninja with mere genjutsu was nigh impossible, even a member of Konoha's Kurama clan would have trouble casting ninja of their level a powerful enough illusion to trick them let alone keep them ensnared for over one hundred kilometers.

they both reasoned, there was no other way. A kinjutsu; a forbidden skill was the only way they could of gotten so many ninja's to ambush a single ANBU squad. Maybe a clone of some type, the clones would even have to be stronger than the forbidden shadow clones, sturdier and be able to perform ninjutsu just like them, but the question was what? What could possibly be strong enough to make clones that actually contained corpses not just doubles and more importantly who would want to stop Konohagakure and Amegakure no Sato's treaty? Who would feel threatened enough to go into this measures both inside or outside Konoha… just who? 

"Yamato take cover" spoke the blond haired teenager looking slightly ashamed... of what was yet to come.

He knew what was in the mind of the captain, it was the only possible way to get this done quickly but the collateral damage would be huge after that attack. "There has to be another way captain… that jutsu is to dangerous" reasoned the Shodaime Hokage mokuton ability carrier but seeing no other alternative and didn't want to face the brunt of the attack he summoned a large tree that spiraled around him creating a make shift barrier capable of protecting him from moderate strength ninjutsu and fully capable of taking the brunt of physical attacks. Finishing the first level of his defense he started the second by summoning plants to form four pillars equidistant to everyone else in a sixteen meter square. Having an idea of the destructive capabilities of that technique he put up the ultimate pair of barrier, he put up the four rectangular sheets of paper with the words Ichi, Ni, San, and Shi written in kanji into one of the giant pillars. Before casting the technique he went through twenty-eight seals ending in Saru as the seals alighted in a blazing crimson.

The blond flashed from one person to the next effectively killing everyone surrounding him in a twenty meter radius before holding out his hand summoning not one but two highly powerful rasengans surrounded by a gale of sharp winds, the winds forming two shuriken type intercepting forming a X design of powerful gales.

The surrounding shinobi paled considerably, the chakra being released was incredible, awe inducing if they weren't the particular attacks target they would be clapping in admiration, the winds surrounding the powerful spiral giving a sharp shriek, sounding so very sharp. It was a monstrous technique, having no time to escape they met their end as the attack hit the ground.

At first nothing moved, not even the winds, its as if they stood in a standstill before the ground erupted into powerful gales slicing up everything in a three hundred meter radius, then an explosion rocked the very foundation as the blast reached a height of over forty meters, the ground shaking and quaking under the enormous strains, the vicious winds annihilating the shinobi forces with decapitating sickles, blades of highly condensed winds.

"Oh my god" cried the ANBU lieutenant as he saw the destruction take form, the tree being made of the hardest wood possible was simply sliced apart like it was never even there at the moment of impact. The ground shook violently, before geysers air sprouted from the ground cleaving the unsuspecting ninjas in a bloody massacre. The battlefield was then cut apart by countless sickles of winds, then blades and finally the explosion rocked the ground lifting debris in the hair like a powerful tornado. As the blast subsided the ground was littered with decapitated bodies, the ground drenched in blood and a three hundred meter radius crater barren of life and charred with the color red as the crimson liquid flowed from everyone's battered, cut and lifeless state.

In the hair hundreds of feet in the sky stood the ANBU captain looking down at the bloodshed of the fully completed wind shrieking spiral shuriken. The damage terrifying, and not a single soul surviving the brutal attack, from the ashes of the dead the bodies of children rose cut up by the fevering winds

So that was the technique used, they had used the children as pawns as they sacrifice and sent them to an early grave, their deaths… what type of monster would sacrifice the next generation in hope of continuing the war... but how on earth did they multiple their ninja like that?

* * *

. 

**The Legend of the Densetsu no Kuroi Senko**

**By Demonkid**

**_DEMONKID_** MEANS SCENE BRAKE

"BLAH" MEANS DIALOGUE

'_BLAH_' MEANS THOUGHT

* * *

**Three Years Later**

In the village that prospered beyond all others, a special day was coming to fruition. The village hidden in the leaves genin examination was hours away and the village was roaring with life. Outsides the streets stood people shuffling with life, even though it was early in the morning the shops were busy with clients, the ninja shops having their greatest sells of the year and the families boasting about their son and daughters success and the great ninjas they were going to be.

In one of the major clan districts stood a clan who's nobility was said to be the best in all of the fire country and the possessor of the famed kekkei-genkai the Byakugan, a dōjutsu enabling the user to see an almost perfect three hundred sixty degrees, seeing through any and all illusions and finally seeing the chakra circulatory system and all the chakra in any given concentration. This year happened to be special since the heiress to the noble Hyuga clan was to partake in the genin examination rituals, the girls coming of age and the start of her ninja career.

As a member of Konohagakure no Sato's most prominent clan, and the heiress to the main branch; the female in question was put under enormous pressure. The longevity of her clan was riding on her petite shoulders; she would change the Hyuga customs with her kindhearted nature and hopefully seize those hostilities from the branch family that had always existed against main since the start of time. She would become a powerful and righteous kunoichi, who without a doubt marry a very influential and powerful man, who was like her from noble or royal blood as she being the eldest daughter of the Hyuga head gave her the title of being a princess like Tsunade from the legendary Sannin who was also the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage.

As the sun shined brightly the girl mentioned woke up from her peaceful slumber in her soft memory cell mattress under a soft, white and plushy comforter as well as those top of the line white linen sheets. Yawning groggily from the light touching her delicate face, she hid underneath her covers trying as much as she could to not wake up from the bright sun that shined even through the heavy satin curtains. Her long indigo colored hair laid in disarray after that long night of sleep, her exposed crème colored skin glowed subtly from the sunlight as her silver laced nightgown reflected the light. Her pearl white lavender tinted eyes groggily closed heavy from slumber as her full pink lips gave a long powerful yawn. Slowly waking into her personal bathroom she went through her daily rituals, taking a long and relaxing bath, vigorously brushed her teeth to perfection, gently brushed her long exotic indigo colored hair until it dropped down her petite shoulders in a lazy but controlled manner with a majority behind her back and two bangs at the front.

Going to her walk in closet with nothing but her birthday suit she putting on a tight black leather armless vest that revealed the top of her round, full and perfect bosom as well as a small V style slit at the middle exposing the sides of her large breast and with the design as the small leather vest ending half way down her flat stomach. A pair of black laced panties covered her nether regions from prying eyes as well as a pair of fishnet stockings and shirt. After finishing putting on her undergarments she put on a pair of black ninja pants, a black loose sweater and a pair of black kunoichi sandals which had slightly higher heels than their male counterpart. The pants ended half way down her calves revealing pale slender legs, as both her sweater and pants lay loose on her curvaceous body, effectively hiding herself from prying eyes with large clothing.

Going into her personal armory, she pulled out her favorite pouch which was slightly circular in a deep onyx color she assorted it with a couple of shuriken, kunai, exploding tags and a medical container holding a few soldier and blood clot pills. Grabbing a hold of her exquisite, exotic, and beautiful feet she slowly painted them with a lavender colored nail polish, and then on her small and delicate hands. Going into her dresser she slowly pulled out a special white gold bracelet with silver borders and a silver colored belt secured safely around her slender waist. Going into the mirror she put on a little make up, which was white eyeliner to make her eyes look bigger and a hint of blush on her cheeks. Being one year away from becoming the legal age of marriage she had to find as many suitors interested in her of noble backgrounds.

Walking away from her large luxurious bedroom she walked swaying her hips, back and forth the way all seductress had mastered. While she continued to walk the long hallways she came across two other Hyuga branch members; Mai and Izumi.

Mai was a petite and beautiful woman with petite but beautiful curves; she had long raven colored hair that ended half way down her back, the patented pearl colored eyes and pale complexion. The beautiful woman wore the standard ninja apparel consisting of navy blue pants that reached half way down her slender calves, a navy blue shirt that hugged her every curve and showed off that slender waist and an olive green colored sleeveless flak jacket. Her forehead protector placed in its correct spot hiding the caged bird seal mark from view and those high heeled kunoichi sandals.

Izumi was the older of the two sisters, she held more voluptuous curves than her sister and a good five centimeters taller, she had the same long raven colored hair but unlike her younger sister hers reached all the way down two her nicely shaped rump, her complexion was a shade more bronze than her sister but pale nonetheless and the same proud pearl colored eyes. Being a tokubetsu jonin and a proud member of the ANBU she wore the standard ANBU apparel a black tube top under a sleeveless silver leather vest, long back gloves with metal arm bracers, full length black pants and black ninja sandals. White bandages covered a small portion of her left thigh around the middle, a black ninja pouch attached in the middle of the bandaged left thigh. Inside was the standard ninja equipment: kunais, shuriken, a couple of explosive notes and her medical compartment box with medicinal ointment, soldier and blood clot pills and lastly some bandages.

Both the beautiful branch members greeted her with respect as they asked

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hinata-sama. How are you doing this fine evening?"

The lovely Hyuga heiress chirped "Arigato gozaimasu Izumi-chan, Mai-chan… I'm doing fine, how about you?"

Both girls happily expressed "Were doing good Hinata-chan… good luck on the exam" before going on their way, they were all busy girls with duties to perform; one having to take the ANBU acceptance examination, the other taking an A class mission and then herself having to take this year's genin graduation trials.

Walking across the villages clan district she noticed that she never seemed to visit any other of the residential clan estates; the Uchiha clan district which occupied a bigger lot than their ten acre own, the Sarutobi clan which held one of the more moderate size homes, then there was the Shodaime and Nidaime's clan home which was the biggest one occupying more than fifteen acres and lastly was the private and quiet Kazama clan home which was the smallest but also the most beautiful of all the four.

Shrugging at her thoughts she left for the ninja academy located in the center of the village hidden in the leaves. Unable to keep her worries from prying eyes, am I strong enough? The troubles of graduating the earn were little, the responsibility as a member of Konoha's elite clan demanded perfection from her, they demanded the title as the shinobi of the year not the highest scored kunoichi but the title of the highest scored ninja in training. The woes, the insecurities and the troubles following the path that society has placed on a member of Konoha's elite clan caused the protégé's great emotional stress. The world harsh and unfair gave the dreamers the will to become strong and the protégés a weak conviction and constitution.

Outside the Hyuga compound stood tall cement pillars, and cement walls painted a slightly beige white. Leaning on the compounds gates where two male figures in a deep conversation, one of them was a tall aristocratic looking man with long raven colored hair, pearl white eyes that held no pupil and a pale complexion. The aristocratic man wore a white kimono tied by a white sash, black shinobi sandals and his hitia-ate fastened around his neck. The second man was a slightly taller man with long golden locks cascading into perfect tresses as bangs around the man's angular face the bottom of the back of his head his long golden blond hair was braided into two long braids. Slightly bronze skin glowed under the man's angular, masculine visage, large deep blue colored eyes and a foxy looking smile. The man wore a tight black sleeveless vest with a zipper at the front revealing his well toned abs, pectoral muscles, biceps and triceps. His hands, forearms, arms and shoulders were layered under thick white bandages and over the bandages on his arm were simple black gloves fastened with a silver colored bracelet. Long black pants fastened by a silver colored obi and black combat boots.

The man with long raven hair told the "Ohayo gozaimasu Naruto-dono, gomen nasai but can I ask you for a favor after all this years?"

The blond man now revealed to be Naruto only looked interested before replying "Certainly Hiashi-dono how may I help you after all these years?" A little distraught by the situation, he cringed in anticipation for what the raven haired man had in mind.

The raven haired man hearing his acceptance said "Could you train my eldest daughter Hinata into becoming a powerful kunoichi."

The golden haired boy could only gasp at the request, "So Hiashi-dono what aspects would you like me to help your daughter in… any field that you wish your daughter to specialize?"

The man though, seriously thinking before coming to a conclusion "Naruto-dono could you help my daughter master her elemental affinity, perfect her chakra control, increasing her chakra levels and helping her raise her agility for her Juken to be more efficient."

"That's quite the load of work you not only ask of me but your daughter as well, she would need to go under intense physical workouts, meditation and other beneficial chakra control exercises beyond the tree climbing and water walking and secondly and most dangerous would be the mastering of her elemental affinity. Mastering one's own element requires a tremendous collection of time, exercises and personal determination; the mastering of an element is based on the person's inability to ever give. It's the perseverance that allows one to become adept let alone master one of the elements, Hiashi-dono." Throughout his whole speech, the blond seem to have a lethargic expression on his handsome face.

The raven haired man only nodded in agreement before replying with an almost smug grin

"That is very true Naruto-dono."

The man was interrupted as the golden haired clan head spoke in his own amused voice "Hiashi-dono but don't you think that your daughter will grow better with you as her teacher, you are her father not to mention the leader of the clan."

Answering his question with a question the older man said "If I remember correctly Sarutobi-sama had told me to train an aspiring shinobi in the arts of chakra control and one of the Hyuga's Juken variations that revolved on high burst of chakras all throughout the body instead of small controlled flashes." The man's smug grin was the only expression as he thought 'hook, line and sinker.'

"Very well Hiashi-dono, I will help your daughter become a powerful kunoichi both in mind and body."

"I would expect nothing less from Konoha's Densetsu no Kuroi Senkou" unconsciously thinking and he definite lives up to his name, '_Leaf's Legendary Black Flash _the man who surpassed the legendary technique known as the Hirashin no Jutsu. His movements were just as fast, just as deadly and even more unpredictable on the basis that unlike the predecessor he did not require the tri-prong kunai to act as the jutsu-shiki, by using massive bursts of chakra to open rifts in the dimension he was able to warp to any location he chose.' The holder of the title Kenpachi, for he who's done the most kills, for he the one no matter what damage he sustains never falls down, never fails.

A beautiful and elegant girl passed by, and the raven haired man could only grin as he saw how lovely his daughter look without even the aid of any risqué or necessarily attractive clothing, although hidden the heiress had a voluptuous body enough to make any man weak in the knees and with the fact that she would train with the only other kage level warrior other than the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha who was known throughout the shinobi world as the "Professor" for his knowledge of over one thousand jutsu's. No matter how good of self control the black flash held over himself he would be putty in his hands after a few days, weeks, months or even years the man would fall for the shy, indigo haired angel. For years he had been sculpting her body to perfection through the use of balance diets, productive nutrients to sculpt her body into that of a goddess that any man would fall victim with a sway of her hips, a pout of her lips or one of those cute giggles.

The ultimate kunoichi seductress, the only thing needed was the male to seduce but that was already found and targeted; the legendary black flash, the man who eliminated over a hundred ninja in a single battle and the warrior who always came back unscathed; the ultimate soldier.

The kunoichi mentioned found herself in a state of despair, her whole perspective of one in fear; the dark, gloomy thoughts that clouded her mind were slowly breaking her psyche to one of an emotional unstable vegetable. Her reactions being slow considerably by the negative chain of thoughts, her power her strength diminishing with every heartfelt emotion of inferiority. The motions that gave her strength were also her greatest weakness, the emotions she felt breaking her soul, the wretched pain of having the person you cherish the most die in front of your eyes. Hana Hyuga, her mother and her best friend, the person that completed her, the only person that treated her of something other than a nuisance or a princess but a real treasure, a human being.

Walking out the gates, a man in his late thirties with raven hair and pearl colored eyes grinned as she past, the man in question was her father and the cause of most her pain. The man, the sinister man who ruled the Hyuga household with an iron fist and powerful words, the man who had took it upon himself to train Hanabi after the death of Hana Hyuga after giving her a scroll with a personal training schedule and the basic stances in the Jūken, some more advance techniques and finally chakra control exercises but what came out of his mouth was shocking, "Good luck Hinata… make the Hyuga clan proud." Even if her father was man with severe principles, and lacking the emotion called love, the reassurance, the faith and the nice attitude sent her over the moon in happiness.

With a kick in her step and a far way look on her face she arrived the large building thirty minutes later and ten minutes before the start of the nostalgic exams, her whole world depended on passing this exam with an exemplary score above almost everyone else except the local geniuses such as Nara Shikamaru who could get the highest score since the Yondaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke the local genius from the elite Uchiha clan and Aburame Shino the exemplary bug user since the founder of the great clan.

Walking through the unusually quiet corridors, than through the circular moving stairs up to the second story of the large ancient buildings that the village was founded upon and into the narrow halls leading to the final classroom to the left, the room read _5-A_. the fifth years graduating class was taught by a tall brunette with a wide horizontal scar running along his nose, the man known as Umino Iruka was a dolphin looking man with great character and almost goody attitude that made every day full of surprises.

Like the chuunin before him he wore the standard navy blue pants, shirt and the olive green flak jacket that the chuunin were infamous for. His kind cheery attitude gave the class hope and the sense of security while being inside the class for great number of years, his kind hearted nature caused the people to brighten up at his smiles as they seemed to be extremely contagious and also the reason Mai Hyuga had the biggest crush on the legendary chuunin instructor. The infamous instructor's scar was the reason for her crush, her first life and death situation was at the side of her first B rank mission where she stood on the receiving side of a fatal slash but luckily for her the chuunin Iruka dived head first and saved her from death and in return received a deep horizontal scar along his nose.

The classroom was shuffling with life, rumors, gossip and some information being passed by the notorious Ino, and Sakura. Few of the people choose to talk among themselves unlike the spectacle that the blond and pink haired girls who caused such a big commotion. They kept muttering something about a commotion in Konoha's main forest, something about a ninja going rogue and stealing the forbidden scroll of seals and being apprehended by the ANBU black ops. Also they muttered something about the Uchiha being the witness to the ordeal, and being a great benefactor to the catching of the nukenin.

Said boy looked at the class with a smirk, his haughty nature and his arrogant demeanor gave the spectators a glance of nukenin in the making, if they weren't too obsessed and ignorant to his bad boy façade and his avenger personality. The girls seem to flock by the dozens, captivated by his laid back, cool and arrogant smirk mesmerizing the weak hearted girls. Throughout the whole ordeal he looked at the crowd with that patented Uchiha smirk, but behind that infamous smile stood a boy in agonizing pain and discomfort; just yesterday he had been ambushed by a nukenin who was working covert with the konoha ninja to steal the forbidden scroll of seals.

The legendary scroll of seals contained over a hundred techniques, explained all about the twelve seals and even went into detail about the sealing techniques that ran supreme. Throughout the time of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and even the legendary Yondaime who was the owner of the fabled scroll imprinted the most powerful of techniques that had been granted the name of kinjutsu for one reason of or another.

Techniques such as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shiki Fūjin and even the Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin all extremely powerful techniques with various variations, and seals of the highest levels. Unimaginable power was at the disposal of anyone capable of using these forbidden techniques, let them be for requiring a tremendous amount of chakra, eating away at the users humanity, sacrificing their very souls, or requiring the use of special items and multiple high level ninjas.

The constant use of techniques that bordered the human imagination always had its price, the fear, the recognition and the uncharacteristic insanity from prolonged exposure to the forbidden techniques caused insanity, a multiple persona disorder and self destruction. The hunger for more and more power was the downfall for any single ninja, even in dozens techniques of this magnitude tended to be unstable, and to powerful for even the strongest of ninja's.

The man known to most as one of the Densetsu no Sannin was the leading example of power hungry, and his diabolic hunger for more and more powerful techniques. The experimentation, the raw intent on prolonging life to immortality, and the unlikely ability of ever obtaining true strength was the reason for the separation. The jealousy of the snake like man to the younger blond haired prodigy was unrivaled; a man who in his early twenties gained the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash for his unsurpassable speed and his instantaneous kills that changed the tide of war. The Iwa-Konoha war ended with the rise of the blonde's power, unbeatable, undetectable, and unfathomably strong he rose to power as the fourth Hokage; snatching his dream and later defying odds as his record reached its prime destroying the previous records set by Orochimaro himself in horrendous amounts, his total was more than all three of the legendary ninjas of Konoha, more than Jiraiya the toad sage, Orochimaro the snake, and Tsunade the medic queen.

The class got immediately quiet after the screeching of the fabled chuunin instructor.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna today is the day! Today everyone will have the opportunity to prove themselves as competent Konoha ninja's, strong leaders and powerful soldiers for the country of fire. If you graduate today, you will no longer be looked as kids but as responsible adults and by becoming a shinobi for this village you swear an oath to protect the villages way of life even at the cost of your own."

The class almost instantly got tense by the oath they were to divulge, the raw truth of the matter was as a shinobi or kunoichi you were a tool, a weapon at the village's disposal. The life of the village as a whole was above any single persons and your strength was the villages, your life was at the mercy of the higher ranks and the fire country's daimyo. The will of fire the philosophy used by the fire country united the country who was known for its individual strength but most often for its teamwork.

The lavender eyed girl looked at the class in mild interest, being from one of Konoha's prestigious clans she knew what it took to be a kunoichi or a shinobi for the village, generation after generation of Hyuga's had willingly gave their lives to keep the country standing tall. For this reason their nobility as a clan was ranked supreme, as one of the largest and most respected ninja family in the village hidden in leaves. Their unique ability, the dōjutsu Byakugan gave them even more hype as they could see an almost perfect three hundred sixty degrees but the eyes did not stop there, they could see through buildings, trees, clothing…etc even see the chakra circulatory network.

The dolphin named man chirped "I'm very proud of you all and wish you the best of luck, as for the genin exam it will be divided into four main parts: the written portion, the academy technique Kawarimi no Jutsu and any you might know, the genjutsu portion will consist of negating an academy level illusion and performing the Bunshin no Jutsu effectively, and lastly the taijutsu portion where we will see if your hand to hand combat, footwork and reflexes are up to genin qualifications."

The class visibly gulped, they had never expected it to be so tough, and Shikamaru possibly the smartest student ever muttered "troublesome" under his breath with his pudgy friend just nodding in agreement. Sasuke the number one contender for the rookie of the year was visibly shaking out of fear or excitement, no one would ever know but one thing was certain this was definitely not what everyone had expected. The class got unusually quiet pondering on the difficulty of the exam that not only checked for the three main branches but also tested their knowledge in the history of konoha, the strategies to use on a certain situation and an essay theorizing the most important aspect of a shinobi.

Using her knowledge of the shinobi she quickly passed the written portion of the exam, taking the whole allotted time to review her answers, spelling and grammar.

"Congratulations on passing the first part of the exam, you all passed; some better than others and some barely passed the sixty percent region but you passed nonetheless.

Everyone line up alphabetically with Akamichi Chouji first and Yamaka Ino last for the next examinations" spoke the chuunin instructor precariously. Only seconds later they found themselves in a line, awaiting his further instructions his every word was a first class order, his words were more important than life itself "Akamichi Chouji."

About fifteen minutes later, the slightly chubby man came out with a blue clothed Konoha forehead protector; his clean well kept face covered in jewels of sweat, his mouth gasping for air and his eyes holding a sense of pride. Walking sluggishly back into the classroom and to the seat next to his best friend, the boy passed out as his head dropped and hit the polished wooden planks that were used as a hard surface. The class gasping, their jaws lowering to a point not humanly possible even the number one contender for the rookie of the year visibly flinched in response to the haggard entry of the chip munching giant. Than the next words caused the class to go into chaos "Aburame Shino" everyone looked at the quiet boy in question, his face usually emotionless had his brows arching over his sunglasses and his moth slightly downward almost grimacing from his torture to be and so it continued…

"Hyuga Hinata, please come on down" spoke the chuunin instructor, the confidence from everyone already gone and the pained expression of those who had already taken the test lay unconscious from over expending their still maturing chakra. The Hyuga heiress gulped, a long and palpable notice as she slowly drifted to wear fate had destined her; into the teacher office, and into the mercy of the genin requirements.

Entering the large, frightening room she looked to find two people there and of them was really making her heart almost stop with fear, the third Hokage: Sarutobi Teuchi was evaluating her performance… he was analyzing their individual strengths, weakness and faults it was all so surreal.

Gulping with fear, the little confidence she had had been drained away by the presence of the legendary third Hokage, the protégé of the Shodaime and Nidaime.The words that came softly from his mouth gave her a bit of reassurance, but the massive confidence she had when her father visibly cared for her was washed away by the turbulence of today.

"Calm down, Miss Hinata it won't be so hard." _His raw presence made her heart skip, the actual presence of a ninja of the highest caliber made herself worth look pitiful, even being the future head of the noble clan was a mere mediocrity compared to obtaining the Hokage title. Being the Hokage meant you were the strongest, the elite of the elite, the best of the country and the shadow of the country… basically the backbone that held the country together without civil war._

"Hinata-san please relax yourself, take long deep breaths, inhale and exhale just don't faint on us…" but it was too late the girl fainted with the Hokage's subconscious release of power, wave after wave of large influxes of power slowly withering her down until she dropped to the ground with a loud "THUMP!" the Hokage just looked in amusement, while the chuunin teacher just sighed for the twelfth time today. The Hokage just went through his coat's pocket before pulling out a bag of smelling salt, slowly and carefully placing it in front of her nose before her loud shriek and the day's twelfth genin examination. The girl just blushed before relieving herself from the way of the foul smelling grains of salt. The scratching the back of her head in nervousness, as she listened to the instructions for the second time that day. "Miss Hinata, please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu with the best of your abilities."

Taking a long deep breath, she put her hands in the _Hitsuji _seal before gathering as much chakra as she could control at once. Although the chakra wasn't visible the spectators grinned as a fair amount of chakra was released and then came the fast hand seals that surprised both the village leader and the chuunin instructor, currently she had gone through the four hand seals the quickest 'Inu… I… Suji… U…' "Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a sudden cloud of smoke veiling their sight, they stood there watching contemplating her score until the smoke subsided and seventeen clones perfect to the original stood their grinning. The Hokage grinned before jotting down _execution ten out of ten, speed ten out of ten, and the result seven out of ten _with a flick of his wrist the illusion had been disrupted and vanished without a trace.

Hinata watched in horror as her death was replayed over and over, the honorable third Hokage repeatedly killed her with a kunai into one of the eight main vital parts, or he scorched her with a powerful Katon: Karyū Endan, he showed her the future as a kunoichi. Biting her lips to release the illusion she found herself still ensnared into the great illusions hold, screaming "BYAKUGAN!" she looked through the illusion before hitting herself in the tenketsu in her elbow disrupting the flow of chakra and releasing the hold and quickly hitting the same tenketsu as before opening up the path and releasing the air she didn't know she was holding.

The Hokage looked a little bit less certain while dotting down _length in genjutsu six out of ten, strength and quickness of her resolve six out of ten, her ability to release the illusion ten out of ten._ The Hokage looked a little taken back with most but grinned at the fact she took the technique and actually beat it by using her own fighting style and the use of her family's kekkei-genkai. Hiashi would be proud he surmised this test was quite more difficult than all the previous ones.

"Good job Hinata-san, you passed the first part of the exam. Shall we get started on the next?"

The man had the nerve to ask, her resolve, her determination and her families expectation pushing to continue with the exam. With as much confidence as she could muster she said

"Bring IT! Sarutobi-sama!" the man only giggled and thought… "Like the rest of her classmates she would of passed with the conquering of one random field but being the future apprentice to the Densetsu no Kuroi Senkou she would have to be the best of the best, she would need to suffer from what the actual task that a kunoichi had to deal with… no repeat of what happened to the young protégé such as Uchiha Itachi and Kazama Naruto, their first double S rank mission had caused them to either go insane and massacre their clan or get dismayed and resign from the shinobi regimes. Seeing her resolve, his inside were giddy with excitement… if she passed she would be the apprentice to the most feared man of all time, even more feared than his father before him.

Iruka on the other hand was speechless, the test was still going to continue the rest had passed with their random test but Hinata the timid girl was going to take more… it was unfair but the expression on the old leaders face told him otherwise, why did she have such a difficulty exam. This was no longer a genin level exam but a chuunin at least, maybe even jonin her sanity was going to on the brink of disappearing. He gulped for his student, in fear the test in ninjutsu or taijutsu weren't any better than the one in genjutsu.

"Alright lady Hinata, let's begin. The next examination will be on your ability to fight one on one with me, by your ability to block, defend and counter my attacks with your own… I will evaluate you performance in terms of speed, ingenuity, reflexes, and overall raw fighting prowess" The man almost immediately blurred out of the indigo haired girl's peripheral vision before the girl while still using her families highly esteemed bloodline ducked under a powerful strike.

A powerful and lightning fast kick sent her into the air, releasing a sudden blast of chakra from the palm of her hands she took a hold of an chakra formed platform before using it to summersault back used a hefty amount of chakra before performing a chakra enhanced heel kick causing a small tremor and debris to fly into the air. 'Interesting, Hinata what will do now?' thought the slightly worried Hokage. Using her family's style of fighting she performed the fastest strikes hitting the flying chunks of cement to the location of the third like a machine gun, the ricocheting debris moving like bullets as they wheezed to the back of the room hitting the wall with loud bangs… 'Impressive Hinata-san, that was genius to use your chakra to cause the ground to burst and then using the debris as projectiles using your own chakra as slingshot but unluckily for you I'm much to strong and fast to be hit by projectiles I can see.' Dodging every bulky asphalt piece with grace he vanished once more into the offensive and right next to the indigo haired beauty… 'Hiashi… your daughter has enormous potential!' with her inferior speed she blocked almost fluid like as she tried to use the Jūken taijutsu style to close multiple tenketsu in his arm but oddly enough ever strike was evaded at the last possible second. After five minutes of intense hand to hand fighting, the girl found herself staggering back the Hokage was just too powerful her petty attacks where useless, her chakra induced attacks were still too slow and too easily readable to the fire shadow as he vanished from spot reappeared and took control of the match.

With one last valiant strike she tried to attack the man's left lung hopefully causing just enough damage to momentarily catch him in the defensive and finish the match with a chop at his neck. As the sudden blast of chakra exploded, she swiftly moved behind the man to hit him in the back of the head, and as it connected the man exploded into a small veil of smoke and the man's own fingers were right at her throat. The match had ended, with her as the loser to her disappointment but the grin on the man's face made her think otherwise.

The veteran ninja looked please with her performance, the chuunin instructor looked in awe seeing that the girl fought so valiantly and greatly against a ninja who she couldn't possibly beat. _Hinata-san incredible, reflexes ten out of ten, speed eight out of ten, ingenuity ten out of ten, and raw fighting prowess nine out of ten… you are much stronger than you even gave yourself credit._ "Great Hinata-san, here please take this pill it should help rejuvenate your expended chakra supply. You got one more exam to go… the ninjutsu examination."

The indigo haired vixen felt like a puddle of her own sweat, as pearls ran down her cute forehead and her hair swayed from the slight breeze in the room. Her eyes looked worn down as they lacked their majestic lavender beauty with a more dull pearl white and the chakra expended was making itself visible with her labored breathing and the way her knees slightly bent to keep herself from falling over.

"For this part you must perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu and any or all other ninjutsu that you know. The stronger the technique the better you do, but the better you can control the technique the greater any technique is… remember it for it's not always the most flashy technique but the one that will get the job down, sometimes a simple technique is all you need."

"Hai Hokage-sama… I understand." Her soft voice, the twinkle in her eyes they all showed a girl much to mature for her age. Throwing a dull kunai at her location she switched location with a small orange covered book inside the desk, the book was slowly pierced by the dull kunai creating whole inside the width of the spine causing the book to tear in two.

The girl squealed in a mournful manner, the old man laughed while in the inside he looked at the event in dismay 'another good book destroyed by the female population… I'm sorry volume one, you were such a classic' and the chuunin instructor looked with tears in his eyes as his first edition, autographed book was torn down in the prime of its life. After collecting himself at least outwardly he said "Hinata-san please perform any technique you know?" inside the teacher looked at the scene with amusement, no Hyuga ever choose to learn something besides their clans taijutsu it was a reason they almost never made it pass the tokubetsu jonin rank even with their kekkei-genkai or vice captain in the ANBU black ops. The female ninja to be only answered "Hai" in a haggard, worn down tone before gathering a comparable amount of chakra to the last time and exhaling a powerful ball of chakra from the confines of her throat. "Haku!" the young girl yelled as she released powerful balls of chakra that drilled into the walls causing minor holes in its surface before falling down from exhaustion.

"Hinata-chan that was wonderful, you definitely earned your Hitai-ate. Wear it with pride." With that said and done the exhausted female swaggered her way to the desk before following the new tradition after the excruciating exam and falling to a deep blissful unconsciousness… her hitia-ate tied proudly around her neck.

'I did it! I passed the exam and he said that I should wear my Hitai-ate with pride…' though happy the fact that she passed the seemingly impossible exam, her mind also wondered what the life of a shinobi was like. Does a shinobi kill since the start of his occupation? Does being a ninja mean one is nothing but a mere tool at the disposal of his superiors but most importantly the Hokage? Under the rule of a valiant leader there is room for no cowardice… what does it mean? Thoughts about the ninja plight caused the woman to twitch while in her subconscious form.

The chuunin instructor cleared his throat before using his famous fright tactics he learned from the Torture and Interrogation ANBU black ops captain Morino Ibiki, "WAKE UP IDIOTS… BAKA STUDENTS GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! THE HOKAGE WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Groggily lifting the eyes that had become heavy with exhaustion, they moved up looking at the room with interest. Until their eyes became wide as saucers seeing the fabled leader… it had not been a dream. With the man's powerful but soft voice he said "Thank you all for coming and to today's genin examination and for those who passed congratulations, but it only gets harder from here on. As genin you are no longer considered kids but adults, and as adults you shall take responsibility for your every action and as a ninja for Konoha you bring either fame or disgrace to our village."

As the class heard the philosophy of Konoha, they could not help but cry in the name of the Will of Fire. Reduced to tears most of the class looked at the Hokage for wisdom and comfort. The genin apprentice to both the first and second Hokage, then to the third who taught the legendary three ninja who in turn trained an apprentice, with the toad sage Jiraiya training the strongest ninja in existence; Arashi(Kayuka) Kazama. "Thank you all for coming… and for those who graduated please come in a week to receive your jonin sensei. That is all… and good luck."

Through her lavender tinted eyes, she looked at everyone walking out to their respective abodes; following the path into the Konoha clan district she entered the gigantic, lavish, and luxurious manor. The white colored building built with long narrow hallway and dozens among dozens of room held an almost aristocratic image as the building was built as an example of the old feudal mansions.

The eleven year old girl, with long radiant black hair, a cute little nose and big pearl eyes said "Nee-chan how was the test? Did you pass?" awaiting her elder sister answer while following her around to her room. Her face put into a heartwarming smile, with her eyes sparking with curiosity as she looked at the elder sister anxiously. Her small lavender colored kimono hugged her maturing body in a loose manner but gave her an ethereal glow.

"Hanabi-chan… I passed! I passed but it was so hard… Sarutobi was our genin examiner and he tested us for ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

Outside their door stood the Hyuga head grinning, 'so you passed Sarutobi-sama exam's… passing his exam means you are at high genin level or possibly higher but to pass your jonin sensei exam that will not be enough… do you understand? You need teamwork especially if you are to get Hatake-san' before walking back to the main dining room. Internally he couldn't help but feel proud of his daughter, but at the same time his heart ached for not being the young heiress but his promise to Hana came first. 'Hana-chan I promised to let Hinata-chan be happy; to be her own person and you know what I even tried to discourage her from being a kunoichi. She is just to kind hearted for the role of a killer… Hana-chan I hope your happy up there.'

"That sounds so scary nee-chan. How was Sarutobi-sama, was he nice?"

"Hai Hanabi-chan, Sarutobi-sama was nice… he even told me I was good."

"Nee-chan is so strong! Nee-chan, nee-chan do you think I will be as strong as you?"

"Hai Hanabi-chan, you will definitely be strong… father always says your strong." The memory of having been switched for the younger sibling hurt her deeply, her heart slowly breaking while having a heartfelt talk. Her father suddenly stopped training her in the arts of Jūken, stopped helping her into becoming a ninja even tried to tell her to quit going to the academy. 'Why… tou-san? Why does it seem you don't want me to be a ninja? '

"Arigatou nee-chan… Can… I… See… Your… headband… Please…"

"Yeah Hanabi-chan you can see my headband." Slowly she unfastened the headband from around her neck, and meticulously placed it around Hanabi's forehead, then tying around her head, hiding the back with her long midnight colored locks. "You look great Hanabi-chan."

"Let me see, let me see!" cried the young girl as she ran around the room jumping, and sticking against the walls pretending to be a ninja. "Look nee-chan I'm a ninja. Nee-chan…

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Hanabi's shenanigans, even the usually stoic Hanabi still was a kid at heart. "I'm looking Hanabi-chan… I'm looking."

A week later the indigo haired angel found herself returning to the shinobi academy, the day was beautiful. The sky was vacant of any clouds, the trees were shuffling with the slight breeze and the sun was at its most beautiful position… it was not too hot or cold it was perfect. The civilians who passed greeted, congratulating and whispered in awe as the new ninjas made way to the beginning of their new career. As the shinobi of Konoha they protected their way of life, their freedom and the rights as Konoha civilians. The country they cherished was run by the leader of all the shinobi the Hokage, the shadow of the country; the man who held the country from civil war and chaos.

"Minna SHUT UP and congratulations on passing the exam… now onto today's business. As a member of Konoha's genin regimes, you are broken apart into groups of three based on your scores."

Slowly team after team was named; team one through six had no clan heirs or prominent clan members.

"Team Seven: Haruno Sakura… Sasuke Uchiha…" unfortunately the class heard a loud squeal as she stood interrupting the team assignments with her fan girl antics. "Like I was saying team seven will be made up of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai your jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi." The class stood there silent, the pink haired banshee screeching like there was no tomorrow with something sounding like _True love conquers all… CHA!_ That was when the third name came into their mine "SAI? Who is Sai?"

'Fuck billboard brow is with Sasuke-kun, and with my luck I will get stuck with _fat_ _ass_ and _lazy_ _ass_. No wait better not tempt fate and get stuck with both those losers, and for a sensei I get a chronic smoker…'

The chuunin instructor just sighed and continued with his duty "Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba… Hyuga Hinata… and Aburame Shino, jonin instructor Yuhi Kurenai" Iruka just smiled 'Kurenai-chan you're a jonin, that's wonderful. Good luck.' The teammates just nodded to themselves and waited further instructions.

"Team Nine: Doki Simasa… Takashi Nazuki… and Ami Unami, jonin instructor Yami Nugasaki." The group cringed at each other, before returning back to their idle conversations.

"Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru… Yamaka Ino… and Akamichi Chouji, jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma." The crowd broke into hysterics as the loud scream was heard from the long blond haired girl "NO!" the pink haired girl just smirked before giving the blond girl the tongue and falling into a deep boisterous laugh. Along the way a soft muttered "troublesome" came out of the lazy pineapple headed teenager.

"Arigatou everyone for being such a great class, your jonin sensei should be arriving anytime soon." He couldn't help but giggle 'Except team seven… Kakashi-senpai probably won't show up for a couple of hours but who is this Sai person… could it be a member from the ANBU branch Ne, if so it would have to be someone around their age meaning it would have to be the Sasuke look alike. Poor team, the guy doesn't know any of the common courtesy, or any socializing skills I wonder how Kurenai-chan changed since we were in a chuunin squad under Mitarashi Anko."

Team after team quickly left with their jonin sensei, leaving group seven, eight, nine and ten to wait for their jonin instructor. Ten minutes later a beautiful woman wearing a dress that ended as a skirt half way down her thighs, the dress was unique as it was a crimson color like her eyes with a combination of white bandages. The woman held curves in just the right places, wavy black hair that finished a little way down past her shoulders and a crème colored complexion with luscious pink lips. "Team eight... follow me."

'Wow Kurenai-chan actually got more beautiful and stronger. Being related to the legendary Kurama clan that specialized in genjutsu allowed her to become quite adept at illusions. I can still beat her, CHA if she doesn't use genjutsu that is.' Giving a small wave to the red eyes brunette, she smiled in return.

'Kurenai-sensei is so pretty…' thought the lovely Hyuga as she walked out of the door and followed the red eyes beauty.

'Sensei is so HOT!' thought a certain dog partner as the dog only barked in agreement.

"BARK… BARK!"

'… … … I like bugs… … …' thought a certain stoic sunglass wearing bug user.

As they followed the beautiful red eyed vixen, the stopped at the Konoha national park; the park was beautiful with big pink sakura trees, a large wide clearing with some jungle gyms, slides and park toys. The grass was cut four inches above the ground, and felt velvety to the touch as it was well kept. "Kurenai-sensei why did we stop here?" asked a curious indigo haired angel.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hinata-san, Shino-san and Kiba-san and we came here to get better acquainted with ourselves, as teammates we should trust each other and put their needs in front of our own. How about you tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams… you know the usual?" Kurenai asked in her sultry melodious voice.

"Hai… sensei… could you maybe start it first to see how it should to go, please" asked the timid voice if the lavender eyed genin.

"Certainly Hinata-san, you only have to ask. My name is Yuhi Kurenai a jonin of Konohagakure no Sato and genjutsu specialist. What I like is getting stronger, training, going shopping and helping others but what I dislike is perverts, cheaters and those who abandon their friends without a good reason. My hobbies are going to the woods and training, going shopping at the Konoha Mall or other stores and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future… to be happily married, have a child and become the best genjutsu user I can be. Now you go Hinata-san."

"Hai, my name is Hyuga Hinata. I like to make my family happy, and helping others, and I don't really dislike anything except those who try to stop someone else's happiness or dream. My hobbies are pressing flowers, training in my family's Jūken and playing with my little sister Hanabi-chan. My dreams for the future are to become a good leader for my clan, and one day to get married and have children of my own to love."

"That's good Hinata that's a very respectful dream and I will help you advance in the shinobi arts, but about getting married I can only help you through it."

"Arigatou Kurenai-sensei I will make you proud."

"I know you will Hinata-san, I know you will."

"My turn… my turn Kurenai-sensei, my name is Inuzuka Kiba the next leader of dog user clan in Konoha. What I like is my best friend Akamaru and I like to play, hang out and train with him… right Akamaru?" A large dog the size of a wolf just barked in agreement as he wagged his shaggy tail. "What I hate is my older sister Hana, since she is always treating me like a little kid even though I'm a man!" to prove his point he puffed out his chest, and smacked it. "My hobbies are playing and training with Akamaru and my dream for the future is to lead my clan to greatness." He couldn't help but add in his mind 'Find a mate who loves to have lots and lots of sex.'

"Good Kiba… I'm sure you will be a good leader for the clan when your time comes."

"My name is Aburame Shino… what I like is bugs… what I hate are people who hurt bugs… my hobbies are finding new bugs… and my dream for the future is to become the best bug user in my clan."

'Bugs… bugs and bugs is that all that he thinks about bugs…'

"Good Shino… I'm certain that if you try hard enough you could become the best bug user in Konoha."

"Arigatou Kurenai-sensei."

'So I guess the Aburame aren't as emotionless and stoic as I've heard.'

"Your welcome Shino-san. I guess it's only right of me to tell you about the real genin exam."

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei wasn't the exam we took at the academy or real genin exam."

"No Kiba, the test you took at the genin exam was to see if you had the potential to become a shinobi or kunoichi of hidden leaf. The real exam is much harder and only has a thirty percent of success, meaning that out of the thirty students who had graduated from the three classes only nine of them will pass and become fully fledged shinobi. Usually the test is on your ability to work as a team under grueling conditions but for me anyone can be trained to work as a group but not everyone is physically and mentally ready for the roll of a ninja, so my test is simple and straight forward it's going to be a battle between two groups, team eight and team nine will both fight and the winners will be the ones to become genin of the leaf."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei we won't let you down is that right Akamaru." The dog just barked as he took a menacing snarl and continued to yip happily.

Shino just nodded while starting to subconsciously release a faint odor preparing his bug army for battle. His arms were folded across his chest as he looked at the clearing where four people jumped down from the trees. The rest of the group eyed the incoming ninjas as if testing out their strength, likewise the other were judging them.

One of them noticeably taller than the rest was tall had short spiky raven hair, a small mask hiding the bottom portion of his face and dull brown eyes. He stood an impressive six feet in height, and was muscular with every sense of the word. The man wore a form fitting white tee shirt under a black vest with three scroll pouches on each of the front side of his vest, long black pants that ended down at his heels and the traditional black sandals. His forehead protector fastened around his left bicep, and a small sword strapped diagonally across his back.

The shortest being the only girl in the group had shoulder length violet colored hair, brighter brown eyes and a slightly tan complexion with her infamous smirk on her cute face. The fifteen year old female wore a black skirt that was cut at its side over a pair of small black spandex shorts, a small violet tube top that gave her maturing bosom a larger rounder look under a black fishnet shirt and black closed toed shoes with her forehead protector slung diagonally across her front torso.

The second tallest was a boy slightly on the pudgy side, with long raven hair that dropped wildly around his face and had darkest brown almost black eyes and a pale complexion. Clad into a black loose long sleeved shirt and dark grey pants that ended down at his heels and black shinobi sandals. His forehead protector tied safely around his forehead and a kunai pouch down at his left thigh.

Shorter than the pudgy but slight taller than the girl was a boy with long brown hair that dropped into small bangs around his handsome face. Light green colored eyes, with a tan complexion the boy was slightly effeminate in his features. The boy was thin and wore cloth that hung loosely around his slender frame, a black mesh shirt a large brown trench coat and black pants that ended halfway down his calves. His forehead protector was fastened around his waist, and his black open toed shoes had metallic looking soles.

"Team Nine?" asked Kurenai.

The tallest of them just nodded before saying "whenever your team is ready."

* * *

Hello Demonkid Here... this is my first revision of _The Legend of Konoha's Densetsu no Kuroi Senkou_ and I added a battle scene right at the beginning, showing Naruto's ultimate techniques the true double bladed shuriken sprial sphere. 

Yes Tenzo is Yamato and the name has been confirmed, I hope to update in a month or so... I've been rewritting my other stories as well as brand new ones...

* * *

Character Biographies 

Kazama Naruto

Currently eighteen years of age but was fifteen at the start of the story

The prodigy son of the Yondaime Hokage Kazama Arashi (Kayuka) given the nickname as Konoha's Legendary Black Flash for his mastery over the shunshin, the Hirashin and his own dimension rifting. He was never a genin or a chuunin in rank but started at the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin with his forte being in assassination, in ANBU he made quite the reputation for himself as the Kuroi Senkou for vanishing in a flash of black, his speed being so frighteningly fast that he moved at the same speed Maito Gai did while he unlocked the initial gate in the Hidden Lotus.

The clan head of one of Konoha's four noble families, them being the Kazama clan, the Hyuga clan, the Kurama clan and the Akamichi clan.

_until next time... **Please Review... hopefully the story was interesting.**_


End file.
